I'm Yours
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: This is another songfic, this one is to I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. Once again, shipping is SokkaxSuki and slight Tokka. R&R please! Enjoy! : Regan of Phantom x Phan


**A/N: **Hey everyone! This is also a songfic, and it's to I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. Shipping is SokkaxSuki and I think some Tokka...It's finished. Just a one-shot. And I know some of the lyrics mean different things, I just couldn't think of anything to cooperate w/ them..heh. Sorry. Enjoy! Please review, inform me of any mistakes. Thanks! Oh, lyrics are italicized.

=)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own A:TLA or I'm Yours or Jason Mraz.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some _

Sokka and Suki were walking down the one of the many long hallways in the gaang's house, holding hands. There was a moment of awkward silence before Sokka began.

"Heh, sorry 'bout this...Just wanted to give you something," he said, as a sweat ball ran down his head.

"No, that's fine!" she said, smiling. He tried his best to not blush, but he knew the redness appeared anyway. All or nothing, right?

"Here," he said, handing her a small box. She smiled and opened the velvet cover.

"Sokka! Thank you!" she exclaimed, putting the diamond bracelet on her wrist.

So was this the 'all' or the 'nothing'?

He guessed 'all'. She loved it, he didn't fall yet, or make a fool of himself, and the awkwardness has been toned down just a bit.

It had only been a month since the day they won. Awkwardness both grew and ceased. Sokka and Suki had been through so much together, but now they weren't always together to train or practice for something. They just hung out to hang out. It was a winning and learning experience for everyone.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Sokka was out and about, buying some necessities for the gaang and some fruit. The normal shopping Katara usually did.

But, no...Katara had a date with Aang tonight. So he took over. Shopping was harder than he thought. He'd never doubt Katara again!

Sokka was just walking by a merchant selling gifts, when something caught his eye.

"Sir? Would you like a gift for someone special? We vary from knives all the way to diamonds, yes," the merchant said. He was a stout man, looking a bit like Uncle Iroh, in a younger form.

"Oh, my. I shouldn't...But..." Sokka was at war with himself. Suki would absolutely kill for those knives. They were the newest and most improved, and she had just been saying how much she wanted and needed them. For protection, practice, and everything in between. The thing was, the knife pack cost as much as all of their necessities put together.

Just once?

He did.

"Thanks, sir!" he said, thanking the merchant and leaving.

Suki adored them.

The gaang starved until Katara and Aang got home with left-overs.

Whatever made her happy...

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing we're just one big family  
It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love_

It was late night, and everyone was full to the bursting. Thankfully, Katara and Aang thought ahead and grabbed some food for the gaang.

Tonight was a full moon, one of the gaang's favorite nights. They threw a big party, just them, and had a blast.

There really weren't decorations, they just went outside in the warm night air steadily breezing around them, and enjoyed the world.

They held it on the deck, which also led down to the yard which they had decorated.

Sokka's perspective was nice tonight.

Suki was just taking a call from Ty Lee, who was out on a Keyoshi training mission.

"She wanted me to train with them tonight," she explained.

"Oh." Sokka tried to hide his disappoinment.

"I told her no." Sokka smiled and hugged her. Suki's heart filled to the brim, no it overlapped in love.

They were just one huge family.

Katara and Aang were slow dancing to the music on the deck.

Mai and Zuko were sitting on the deck, talking.

Toph was singing loudly and obnoxiously on the deck, throwing grapes at Aang's bald head.

Uncle Iroh was busy mixing tea and punch.

Lastly, Sokka and Suki....They weren't doing anything for the time being.

"Whatcha wanna do?" Sokka said, tilting his head to face her. They all had a right to this fun and loving night.

"Let's dance." And so, the three couples danced. At the end of the song, they all threw the grapes back at Toph, who was over their laughing her tough head off.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Songs were still playing on through the night. Zuko and Mai were dancing some more, to Mai's great disappointment. Zuko made her. He wanted a few laughs at himself. He admitted, he wasn't such a smooth dancer. Meanwhile, Katara and Aang were sitting on the bench, talking and eating some grapes. More grapes. Sokka laughed at their blushes when their hands met in the grape can. Toph was sitting, looking at the dance floor. Sokka had a twinge of guilt.

"Uh, mayb-"

"Go. I think it's nice of you. Meet me out back on the roof when you're done," Suki said, nearly reading his mind.

"Toph. C'mon. Let's dance," he said. Toph smirked then shook her head.

"You know you want to," he cooed. She stood, and admitted.

"Nah, I can't dance for crud."

"So? Neither can I." She laughed and put her hands on his shoulders. His strong shoulders.

He put his hands on her waist. The girl's waist..The girl that would be able to kill anyone in a minute. That's why they were friends. Her toughness made her unique.

They danced around Mai and Zuko, and Toph smirked, her gray eyes shimmering. They danced circles around the young couple, making Mai blush, and Zuko laugh even harder. Toph chuckled in delight. The song finally ended, and Sokka quit laughing. Time to get serious.

"Thanks, Toph!" he said. With that, out of politeness and no more, he kissed her cheek.

"You're very welcome, peanut brain." He laughed and ran out back.

Suki was waiting for him on the roof, looking into the moon. He decided to climb up in the front, and scare her a bit. She looked deep into thought.

He climbed the roof, and crawled slowly over to her. Sokka put his hands on her shoulders quickly and said:

"Boo!" She jumped a bit, and he held her waist so she didn't flip off the roof. She giggled, and he sat next to her.

"Amazing moon, huh?" he said, deeper now and more relaxed.

"Yeah...Kinda reminds you how our time is much too short here," Suki said. Sokka smiled.

"And how you have'ta spend it with the right person," he pointed out. She laughed. Oh, Sokka. Always need the pun, Sokka. They stared into the moon some more, both thinking of the same word: fate.

_  
Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear_

It was the day after the full moon, and Sokka was in a very joking mood. That mood, the one where you absolutely need a joke or you'll explode. He was always in that mood...

Suki was in the living room with the gaang, watching them play a board game. She was sitting alone, probably waiting for Sokka.

This was the perfect time. Sokka had thought of the perfect pun line last night, and he needed to play it out on her.

He went into the living room, and sat as far away from her as possible on the small couch.

"Suki? To want to scootch over a bit closer, dear?" he said, not at all himself. She cast a perplexed look, shrugged, then moved over to be closer to her boyfriend.

"And I'll nibble your ear?" At this, he got such a perplexed look by her, he burst out laughing.

"Didn't know we were in with the carnivores," she joked, laughing.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue_

Suki was walking outside to meet Sokka for their date, when she tripped and fell in a mud puddle.

"I thought you looked beautiful before you fell," Sokka whispered, helping her up. She smirked.

"I really liked this outfit...Guess I'll go change," she sighed. He cast her an incredulous look.

"No! Who cares what anyone else thinks?" With that, he jumped into the mud puddle himself. She laughed, and believe it or not, that's how they went, with dried mud on themselves, to their 'fancy' dinner.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

Sokka didn't hesitate when they walked outside.

"Thanks for the great time, Suki," he said, lowering his voice.

"You're very welcome, Sokka!" she said. Some awkward silence passed, and they both uttered one word that was on both of their minds.

"Fate..."

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
so please don't please don't please don't.  
There's no need to complicate  
'cause our time is short  
This oh this oh this is our fate I'm yours_

"Open up your plans tonight?" Suki asked Sokka. She pranced in the room, phone in hand.

"Sure, why?" he asked. He had nothing to do tonight anyway.

"The sky is ours," she simply said.

So that night, the entire gaang went out to a party, Ty Lee included, and had the time of their lives. Not only did they do that, but the funnest party of their lives, at the end, they also crashed. It was brilliant fun, and fate helped them walk home. They were laughing the entire way, fun memories and times uncurling themselves before the gaang's minds.

And so many more times to go...

Sokka kissed Suki on the lips. _  
_  
_Oh I'm yours_

"I'm yours," they both said at the same time. Ironic...


End file.
